Ode to Dark Lords
by wahi
Summary: An experiment with a Dark Harry and Hermione using unusual formatting and rhyme. H/Hr


Just a little experiment with a story i had been working on for some time, presented in a rhyme.

Of course, i dont own the HP universe.

* * *

He who must not be named

Was not the one to be blamed

It was old man Dumbledore

Who wanted power, more and more

Scheming, plotting, manipulative

His eyes fell on boy who will live

* * *

_Harry Potter, my new Pawn_

_Now let me plan until dawn_

_Yes yes, there will be a Prophesy_

_Who will hear it, oh Me!_

_Also let little Severus hear it,_

_Make Tom think he's in deep shit_

_Riddle will go to Gordic's Hollow_

_Not far behind I will follow_

_Oh my, the irony_

_James cloak can hide me_

_While he himself falls down dead_

_And mommy fades by the baby's bed_

_Save the baby make him famous_

_Even though it will all be bogus_

_Tommy boy with his soul secret_

_Will think his match he has met_

_As a wraith Tommy will roam around_

_And Harry's power will be bound_

_Grow up beaten, meek and shy_

_For the greater good, no need to cry_

* * *

So it all went without a hitch

Just because Dumbles is such a bitch

Good bye Harry, he was sent off to live

With his abusive relative(s)

Live his life with a wish to die

But Dumbles plan was going bye bye

* * *

Harry Potter was playing Peek a Boo

From the gang of Dudley Doo

When he vanished with a Pop

And found himself on the rooftop

* * *

_Wow, what have I done_

_Seemed like loads of Magical Fun_

_Just like I turned teachers wig blue_

_Through me this power flew_

_I gotta learn, learn loads more_

_Use this on Verny Boar_

* * *

Pan on the head, Bat on his back

Bruised little body hit the sack

Harry dreamt of a gorgeous fire

Burning Dursleys with his desire

Practice Practice was all he did

His new powers he well hid

Until one day he was ready

A Flame in his hand he held steady

Turned it into an inferno

Soon nothing was left of No. 4

* * *

Dumbledore was no fool

He was angry at his tool

Stupid child had ruined his plan

And now that the shit had hit the fan

Sirens wailing on Privet Drive

On the news Harry's crime was live

Old man went to prison and found

Harry Potter and his magic was bound

Obliviated Harry of the Magic he knew

Left him in Juvie, where he grew

* * *

Smart man old man Dumbles was

Thought of a new plan after a pause

Told everyone Harry was a Decoy

That Neville was the Real Boy

Under his wing Neville would grow

With new powers his magic would flow

Augusta was also memory charmed

With a dark spell her magic harmed

Soon she withered and went up above

And Neville grew under fake grandfatherly love

* * *

Hermione Granger was once shy

Until she heard the Troll's cry

Her long stay at the hospital was no game

Neville and Ron got no blame

Angry Hermione, full of hate

Let the darkness seal her fate

Hated Dumbledore for being so calm

Hated Neville for his charm

Hated Ron with all her might

Hated everyone in her sight

McGonagall told her a bunch of lies

Snape kept sabotaging her tries

Draco humiliated her quite often

Life at Hogwarts was no more fun

* * *

_I will one day be a powerful witch_

_Show the Weasleys poor and the Malfoys rich_

_Show the purebloods and Halfbloods too_

_What a Muggleborn with her Magic can do_

_They will one day learn about fear_

_Once they see destroyed everything dear_

* * *

Harry went in and out

Got mixed up with wrong crowd

A murder here a killing there

Soon had no days left to spare

Forever prisoned in a lonely ward

Amongst men who knew of no God

Cunning Cruel, he yearned to escape

Always keeping mind and body in shape

* * *

Neville Longbottom was tied to a grave

Trying to be cam, trying to be brave

He watched the Dark Lord rise

Finally successful after his many tries

Sparing a glance at the scared boy

Trying to understand Dumbledore's ploy

* * *

_Obviously he hid the real boy who lived_

_To keep him from being targeted_

_Dumbledore had covered his tracks_

_Dark, Light and Azkaban quacks_

_He got to everyone except for me_

_But i won't stop until I find Harry_

_Let these fools believe the lie_

_Until then Severus the spy_

_Will find out where Dumbledore hid potter_

_For me to enjoy a day of slaughter_

* * *

But Dumbledore with the hallowed cloak

Through the cemetery wards he broke

Nudged the boys confidence

Neville escaped after a few moments tense

But not before Dumbles at his best

Spelled Tom to believe like the rest

* * *

_A few years more shall this story unfold_

_Until in the future it shall be told_

_That I defeated Grindelwald_

_And the other immortal dark lord_

_Who everyone else failed to defeat_

_They shall all bow down at my feet_

_Let Voldemort spread fear and Panic_

_Until the wizards ask me to stop the manic_

_Let Neville die in the Battle_

_And I shall appear to lead the cattle_

_Kill Tom in one swift stroke_

_Live forever with the wand stone and cloak_

* * *

Hermione Granger was no fool

She knew her way around the school

Passages that didn't show up in the map

She stole from the twins while they took a nap

She knew of the room on the seventh floor

Walk past three times until appears a door

She found corridors hidden under

Headmasters room where he raged in thunder

Telling Severus to keep quiet about

Potter and not to be a lout

Bringing the boy back wont matter much

Since neither of boys were important as such

* * *

Severus was mad, he was pissed

Lily not being around was sorely missed

He wanted the dark lord stone dead

Gave the old man oaths that he misread

Now he was nothing but an unwilling slave

Teaching brats in a gloomy cave

Enforcing Dumbledore's lies wherever needed

Never to be free, no matter how much he pleaded

* * *

_I need an out, I need an exit_

_I need someone to get me out of this shit_

_I will scan the minds of all I see_

_Find one filled with hatred like me_

_Teach him train him make him strong_

_Then my freedom wont be long_

* * *

Hermione Granger stared at his eyes

Surprised Severus saw she knew of the lies

He couldn't tell her all he knew

But he could teach her spells known to few

Stronger smarter Hermione became

Vengeance's Daughter in all but name

She learnt how to safely lock her mind

Invaders beware, you'll be in a bind

Didn't question the reason Snape had

He was disposable if things turned bad

But Potter the name she didn't let go

Where had she heard it before?

Fifth years end, Hermione was mad

After all the detentions with the Toad she had

Just because she was a muggleborn

No longer could she tolerate the scorn

* * *

Summer started with her new project

Harry Potter the murdering reject

Was the one she would now have to find

Together they would be two of a kind

* * *

Easy peasy was the breakout from hell

Unregistered wand didn't register her spells

Harry Potter was captivated

Would do anything she would bid

Unbound Harry's magic soared

Such dark power Hermione was floored

Together at last, all beware

Dumbledore here and Voldemort there

Wizarding world was now a pyre

For the duo to spread their fire

* * *

I will try to finish this as soon as possible, please read and review


End file.
